Brother Eli
Brother Eli D. O. B: '06/22/1978 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City '''Occupation: Pastor Power (If DNA Alternate): Tychokinesis Affiliations: Former United Blood Nations member Application: Brother Eli Personality Elijah, over the past six years, has struggled to become - in his eyes - a man of God. He lives as closely by Christian scripture as he can, often quoting it as a reminder to both himself and others. Though not an overly aggressive man (anymore), Brother Eli does fight to protect those who can't defend themselves and/or are innocent. In this instances, part of his old self - a drug-dealing gang member - flickers to the surface. He can be quick to anger in potentially violent situations, quickly dropping his recently acquired passive stance. In regards to other people, Elijah recognizes that everyone comes from a checkered past, much like himself. He believes in second chances for everyone, but recognizes the potential of people to slip back into their old habits. Eli also tries to be as charitable as possible - giving money, possessions, and even shelter to those in need of such. Because of his willingness to give and forgive so easily, he can be considered a bit naïve, socially. Nothing brings a smile to the man's face quite like a display of compassion, love, or selflessness; and nothing quite annoys him as much as disrespectful behavior, conceitedness, or selfishness. History Born in the alleys of New York City, Elijah was raised in the streets and became the youngest ever UBN gang members at the age of twelve - running errands, delivering drugs, and being a lookout for police. This was his entire life; while he attended school, his education was mediocre at best, and he dropped out of high school without a second thought. At the age of twenty-five, Elijah was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Meeting to purchase a drug shipment, the man came into the scene of a triple homicide - just as the first squad car did. Without a legal alibi as to why he was on the scene, Elijah was arrested and charged with three counts of first-degree murder. He was found guilty and sentenced to death by lethal injection. For the next three years, Elijah sat on death row awaiting his execution while law makers argued over the constitutionality of capital punishment. During this time, he completed his GED (the equivalent of a high school diploma) and began to delve into Christianity, picking up on the religion - and his faith - quickly. The day of his execution, Elijah was visited by a priest; instead of allowing the priest to pray for him, Elijah instead prayed for the priest. While being strapped to the table, Eli's execution was interrupted; new evidence had been found, linking another UBN gang member to the murders and clearing Elijah's name. Seeing this as a new chance at life from God, Elijah has spent the past six years acquiring enough money (through donations, hard work, and a noticeable sum from a lottery win by his ability) to build a church - the House of the Lord - where he resides as pastor over a congregation of eighteen hundred (1,800 - and growing!) patrons. His best friend over the past two years is his canine companion - a female black lab by the name of Darcy (whom he sometimes refers to as "Darce"). He both works and resides in the church building. Skills *Loyal to a fault - Befriend this man and he will die before betraying that friendship. *Charismatic - Brother Eli has no hesitation in speaking before thousands of people. *Religious - As a pastor, Brother Eli has extensive knowledge of the bible. House of the Lord The House of the Lord - established in Manhattan in 2008 - is a non-specified denomination, Christian church formed by Brother Eli. There are an estimated 1,800 active patrons that attend the church with an average service attendance of 650. Running in a modern world, both the message and the worship music are modern as well. The church runs several in-city missions works, including a homeless shelter program that houses between 12-20 individuals, providing them with showers, food, and cots. The church building also serves as home to Brother Eli and his black lab, Darcy. The church runs on tithing from the congregation with any additional costs being covered out of pocket by Brother Eli himself. Including the schedule below, there is always one scheduled and paid employee in the sanctuary at all times, in case a midnight visitor should come. Weekly Schedule *Sunday, Services: 9:30am, 11:00am *Sunday, Challenge Groups (similar to Sunday School): 9:30am, simultaneous with first service *Wednesday, Youth Group: 7:00pm *Saturday, Missions Planning: 4:00pm *Saturday (First, Monthly), Church Council Planning - 2:00pm Motivational Lyrics *''Well I walk upon the river like it's easier than land Evil's in my pocket and Your strength is in my hand Your strength is in my hand And I'll throw you in the current that I stand upon so still Love is all, from what I've heard, but my heart's learned to kill Oh, mine has learned to kill'' *''You need to know I'll never doubt my destiny 'Cause I'm stickin' to my guns like a son of the Light I'm feeling Dad, I'm feeling Daddy in the air tonight'' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)